Deidra Atropa
Plik:Cytat1.png Mimo, że jestem dosyć opanowana, ususzyłam jednym ruchem pazura wszystkie kwiaty. Plik:Cytat2.png – Deidra w swoim pamiętniku. Deidra to młoda wilkołaczyca, córka wilkołaka i druida. Z tego powodu jest często dyskryminowana. Odziedziczyła zdolność panowania nad roślinami. Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są wszystkie potwory dbające o ekologię. Osobowość Jest bardzo spokojna, opanowana, rzadko kiedy coś wytrąca ją z równowagi. Wielokrotnie była dyskryminowana, dlatego stara się walczyć o swoje prawa, swoją godność. Nie ma wielu przyjaciół, ceni tylko tych najbliższych. Ma słabe stosunki z kuzynostwem, niechętnie przyjeżdża do nich na wakacje. Wygląd Dei ma krótkie, kasztanowe włosy z zielonymi końcówkami. Jej fioletowe oczy są dość ciemne, podobnie jak brązowe usta. Jest lekko opalona, nie przypomina innych członów rodziny Wolf'ów cechujących się ciemniejszą karnacją. Jest dosyć niska, niższa od Howleen, co jest cechą dziedziczoną po Druidach. Klasyczny Potwór left|150pxWilkołak - w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Pierwotnie wilkołakiem był czarownik, zwany Nurem lub Neurem (co ze starosłowiańskiego oznacza złego człowieka), który za sprawą magicznego noża i rytuału mógł przemienić siebie lub kogoś w wielkiego wilka. left|150pxDruid (łac. druides albo druida, z celtyckiego) – starożytny kapłan celtycki, który przewodził obrzędom i ceremoniom religijnym. Druidzi sprawowali także sądy oraz przepowiadali przyszłość z lotu ptaków lub z wnętrzności zwierząt. Kapłanów uważano za potężnych czarowników, ich moc wykorzystywano nawet w wojnach. Wierzono, iż mogli rozkazywać żywiołom, zmieniać dzień w noc, lato w zimę, ich moc miała oddziaływać również na wolę bogów, a oni mogli ingerować w boskie sprawy. Druidzi mieli rozległą wiedzę na temat leczniczych właściwości roślin, które musiały być zbierane w specjalny sposób lub o odpowiedniej porze. Relacje Rodzina Deidra jest daleką kuzynką Clawdeen i Howleen. Nie jest z tego szczególnie zadowolona, tym bardziej, że nie mają świetnych stosunków. Dziewczyna wielokrotnie lądowała na wakacje do domu rodziny Wolf 'ów. Przyjaciele Dei przyjaźni się z Venus McFlytrap, ze względu na podobne zainteresowania, a także z Vanessą Wolf, która wielokrotnie jej pomagała. Niedawno zaprzyjaźniła się z Tiną Tirexus, Rushikuną Ameteru i Shary "Daisy" MacForreshy. ''Nie wiem co bym zrobiła, gdyby nie pomoc Vanessy. '' - Pisze Deidra w swoim pamiętniku. Miłość Deidra nie jest zakochana w żadnym potworze. Zwierzę Ma kolibra imieniem Syriusz. Z tego co wiadomo ma barwne upierzenie. Stroje Basic Wiki.jpeg Jest ubrana w brązową sukienkę i zielony sweterek. Buty przypominają drzewa iglaste, są w takich samych tonacjach co reszta stroju. Ma różowe bransoletki oraz kolczyki. Dawn of the Dance Wiki2.jpeg Brunatnozielona sukienka na ramiączkach i brązowe botki są prezentowane przez naszą Deidrę. Nie widzimy wielu dodatków, jedynie różowe kolczyki. Ma dłuższe włosy, spięte w kucyk. Maul Session Classroom Power Ghouls ~ Poison Wolf Picture Day Galeria Wiki.jpeg|Basic Wiki2.jpeg|Dawn of the Dance Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Zielone pasemka wyróżniające się na tle brązowych włosów. * Ciemno fioletowe oczy. * Zawsze ma przy sobie kwiat, czy to we włosach, czy przy ubraniu. Ciekawostki * Dei to hybryda wilkołaków i druidów. * Deidra jest bardzo podobna do Poison Ivy, znanej także jako Pamela Isley z wydawnictwa DC Comics. Ivy jest wieloletnim wrogiem Batmana. Podobnie jak Deidra, troszczy się o środowisko. Kategoria:Kaciak Kategoria:Deidra Wolf Kategoria:Rodzina Wolfów Kategoria:Wilkołak-Druid Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Venus McFlytrap Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Postacie o krótkich włosach Kategoria:Postacie o fioletowych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o brązowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie z pasemkami Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Druid Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Zielony Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Dawn of the Dance Kategoria:Eko-Sis Kategoria:Hybryda